Hogmanay With Torchwood
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: The team travels to Glasgow to investigate a Mysterious rift, but they get swept up in the happenings of Hogmanay. Jack/Gwen and slight Owen/Tosh Now Finished!
1. Going to Glasgow

**Title: Hogmanay with Torchwood**

**Author: Beccs! ^_^ aka doctors gal1792**

**Rating: T…maybe M…though I doubt it**

**Parings: Well who do you think? Jack/Gwen and Owen/Tosh**

**Warnings: swearing more than likely…possible drunken-ness…because Rosa gave me a prompt of Gin and Tonic…so yeah…and we'll see where it goes from there…**

**Authors Note: My title sucks….suggestions are much loved**

**XX**

Chapter One

"Yeah, I understand. I'll come up with my team and we'll do what we can. Alright…see you tomorrow evening sir."

Jack Harkness hung up his phone and sighed, the team was not going to be happy about this. He picked up the phone again and called Gwen first.

XX

"Rhys I need to talk to you!" Gwen called.

He came out of the bedroom where Gwen was standing by the sofa. She had just hung up with Jack and she was fine with the plan, but she wasn't so sure Rhys would be.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um…I have to leave for Glasgow tomorrow and I'll be gone for a few days," she said quickly…better to make it quick then let it become a drawn out thing.

Rhys exploded; yeah she knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

**XX**

"Yeah Jack, I'd love to. I have no plans so it should be fun. I'll come by the Hub earlier than usual to pack up the equipment I need. Is someone going to stay behind and monitor things here?"

Tosh listened as Jack explained what he had already discussed with Ianto.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tosh hung up her phone and walked into the bedroom. She opened her wardrobe and pulled down a suitcase. She looked at the few dresses she owned and decided to pack two; they were going to Scotland during Hogmanay. Even though they would be solving alien mysteries…she could always hope that they might get to enjoy the festivities.

**XX**

"Oh Jack why do I have to go? I hate bloody Scotland," Owen complained.

He listened to the Captain.

"But you've already got Gwen and Tosh. Why don't you show up with those two on your arms and show Torchwood Two how it's done."

Owen knew he'd get scolded for that comment, but he was a dead man…he didn't care.

"Alright whatever, I'll be there."

Owen hung up the phone; he went to his room and got out a small duffel bag. He shoved some clothes in and some bandages. That was all he needed for a few days…he put in a tee shirt with a black jacket. Holiday parties and all that….not that he ever attended one.

**XX**

"Alright, Ianto we'll see you when we get back. If anything happens call us ASAP, night or day," Jack said.

The team was all standing outside the SUV the next day.

"Yes sir, have a safe trip," he said.

Owen went and got in the drivers seat. Tosh and Gwen got into the back seat and Jack got into the passenger seat.

"Happy New Year Ianto," Jack said.

Then the car started and they left the parking garage. Ianto watched till they were gone and then he went back into the Hub. He could always enjoy his James Bond films while they were gone. On the big screen in the Conference room too…this was looking to be a good weekend after all.

**XX**

"So why exactly are we all leaving Cardiff to go to Glasgow?" Gwen asked from the back seat.

"Torchwood Two called, they've reported some sort of mysterious rift opening. They've had some problems lately and are down to a very small amount of team members, so they asked if we could come and investigate it. It's probably nothing, but it doesn't hurt to check it out," Jack explained.

"Well considering our past experiences with our own rift, it probably does help to investigate it. Hopefully it'll be something that we can just tell them how to build a Rift Monitoring system like we have and get home," Owen said as he drove.

"That's what I'm hoping," Jack replied.

"This is such a long drive, Jack you better help make it," Owen then felt the need to say.

Gwen and Tosh looked at each other and sighed, this was going to be a very long drive.

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so I wanted to make it a one shot, but with this plot I need it to be at least two or three chapters. Plus…I'm about to pass out…so I should probably go to bed. I was up till four am last night watching Secret Smile with David Tennant on Youtube. It was weird…Anywhos…I gots to walk my doggy and stuff….review and let me know how you like it. Also send a long some prompts, cause this was a prompt based story to begin with. Just send to me what you want to see!!!**

**Love ya loads, Beccs! ^_^**


	2. Staying Longer Then Planned

**A/N- As I start writing chapter two I want to point out that I'm watching Fred Claus-anyone seen it? I just want to point out the irony because Burn Gorman is in this….playing an Elf…just thought you all would appreciate that…lol…**

**LadyGwen I promise to give to you what you asked for, for the story…thank you for the review darling!**

**XX**

Chapter Two

"Why did we agree to take the trip in the car? We should have taken a train; we could have all had our own compartments and everything!" Gwen complained.

They were now somewhere in North England at a rest stop. Jack and Owen were arguing over the map and which route to take.

Tosh looked at Gwen, "If it helps I was in full support of your idea of a train," she muttered.

"I'm going to go get some crisps," Gwen pushed past Jack and Owen and walked into the store.

"Where is she going?" Jack asked.

"To get something to munch on," Tosh answered.

He nodded then went back to arguing with Owen.

Gwen returned a minute later and handed a bag of crisps to Tosh, "Thank you," she said.

"Can we get on the road now?" Gwen asked Owen.

"Whatever Jack, we'll go your way but you're driving!" Owen said. He went and got into the passenger seat, Jack sighed and got into the drivers seat.

XX

"Oh they have booked a dump for us."

The Torchwood Three Team stood outside the SUV, the streets of Glasgow were all lit up and the hotel was decked out in bright Christmas lights.

"Oh I think it's kind of cozy," Gwen commented.

Everyone looked at her, "What?"

"I suppose it is," Jack said as he looked away from Gwen and back to the hotel.

"Well we might as well go inside, it's cold out here," Tosh commented. She shouldered her computer bag, picked up her suitcase and walked into the hotel, followed closely by Gwen.

Jack and Owen then followed suit.

"Oh hello, can I help you?"

Jack looked around and saw a woman behind a desk, "Uh yes, my name is Jack Harkness. I have four rooms booked?" he said as he walked up.

"Alright hang on just a moment," the woman put on her cat eyed glasses and began to flip through a book of records. "Ah here we are, Captain Jack Harkness…well that's funny," she paused.

"What's the matter?" Jack inquired.

"Well you said four rooms, we only have you down for two," the woman said.

"Then that's a mistake, because there is clearly four of us…and I said four rooms," he replied.

"Well the two rooms have two beds. So you all are going to have to bunk," the woman said, still smiling.

"No, no, no, I don't share rooms…and I am especially not sharing a room with Jack!" Owen complained.

"Are there no other rooms?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry were all filled up. Everyone is going to be busy this time of year. People all the way from South England come up here for the festival," the woman answered.

"I'm going to have to go and find another hotel," Owen said.

"Sorry love, but until the Captain here called yesterday we were the only hotel with free rooms."

"Owen we are going to have to make do. Let's get done what we came here for and then we can leave as soon as we investigate this rift, alright? So stop your complaining and go get our luggage," Gwen ordered.

Everyone looked at her again, "I'm tired of his whining, that's all it's been since we left Cardiff!" she answered, as if that explained everything.

"It says in our books that a Mr Stabilo, courtesy of the Torchwood Estate paid for your rooms already. So here are your keys," the woman handed Gwen a key and Jack a key, "And we'll see you in the morning for breakfast. If you need a wake up call, just call the front desk and we can provide you with one. Good night," the woman smiled at the team and Gwen returned the gesture.

Together they headed for the stairs to go to their rooms.

"Well it's not that bad," Gwen said as she dropped her bag onto the bed.

Tosh tried to smile, "It's kind of rustic…" she said.

Gwen turned on the bedside lamp and smiled, "We can survive this. Better us than the guys," she said.

Tosh laughed, "Thank God Jack is immortal and Owen is dead…because if not those two would murder each other!" she said.

Gwen laughed as she opened her suitcase and began to put things away.

"Oh that's a lovely dress," Tosh commented.

Gwen looked at the green dress, "I brought it incase we get to have any fun…though that was probably a vain hope right?"

She sighed as she put the dress away in the wardrobe.

"Well I brought two dresses as well; it can't be to much hope that we get to participate. I've never attended Hogmanay," Tosh replied, smiling as she put her two dresses in the wardrobe with Gwen's.

XX

"Harkness…you truly are a dead man," Owen commented as they walked into their room.

"Oh please, get over it. I've fought in wars and had worse off conditions," Jack replied as he set his bag down on a bed.

"Oh it smells in here," Owen flipped on the light for the bathroom, "There has got to be some air freshener in here," he muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes; he put some of his clothes away and then shed his jacket, which he hung up in the wardrobe.

"Owen I'm going to check on the girls," Jack left the room and when he did, Owen was still muttering about it stinking.

"Gwen? Tosh? Are you decent?" Jack asked as he knocked on their door, the girls had a room right across from the guys.

Gwen opened the door, she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt, "Yeah were fine, what's up?" she asked.

"I just thought I'd come over and check on you two. Owen is muttering about the smell," he said.

"Truly Jack…Tosh and I feel bad for you," Gwen said, smiling.

"Hey we could always trade…I'll stay in here and Tosh can go with Owen," Jack whispered.

"Oh please! I will not surrender Tosh to that idiot," Gwen said, laughing slightly.

Just then Owen opened the door, "Do you guys have any air freshener or at least some perfume that we can spray?" he asked.

"Hold on Owen," Gwen turned inward to the room.

Tosh was sitting at the desk with her laptop, "Tosh did you see any air freshener in the bathroom or in the loo?" Gwen asked.

"No, sorry," she called.

"Hang on…I think I have some perfume in my makeup bag," Gwen walked into the room and then went into the bathroom where she had a large bag of cosmetics. Jack was more in the room some more and watched as Gwen rummaged through her things. It was the first time he had ever seen her without makeup on, but regardless Gwen was beautiful.

"Here! I did bring some," she said. Gwen turned the light off and handed it to Jack, "It might be a bit fruity, but I like it. It's not like it's over powering or anything," she said.

Jack took the cap off and smelled it, "Oh yeah, that's fine; Owen, here."

Owen came across the hall and took the bottle from Jack, he sniffed it, "Gwen Cooper you are a saint," he said.

"Well I try my best," Gwen replied.

Owen then disappeared into his and Jack's room.

Jack waited till the door was closed and he looked at Gwen, "Thank you…one less thing for him to complain about," he said.

Gwen smiled, "Well we need our Captain to be fully rested," she replied.

Jack was silent for a moment, and the only noise was Tosh tapping away at her keyboard. "I guess that answers my questions about if she ever shuts off," he whispered.

Gwen looked at Tosh and then back to Jack, "Oh she's an angel. We'd be lost with out her."

"That we would," he agreed.

Gwen smiled, "So are we going over to the Torchwood house tomorrow?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "We'll meet with Mr Stabilo and get all the details. Hopefully we can solve the issue and like mentioned earlier, just give them our rift monitor details so they can take care of it," he said.

"Thing is Jack…if we do solve the problem…would it be too much to ask if we could stay for the New Year? I mean I know we've left Ianto by himself, but he should be fine. Day after tomorrow is the thirty-first, and Tosh and I were kind of hoping to immerse ourselves in the Hogmanay traditions," she asked.

Jack thought for a moment, "You know I had thought about it. I haven't attended a Hogmanay tradition in years…we could stay I suppose. If your sure Rhys won't mind," he said.

"No, he'll get over it. He can spend the new year with Banana," she said, smiling.

"Yeah we can stay, and if Owen doesn't like it then he can get over it and go back to Cardiff on the train," Jack said, smiling.

"Thank you!" Gwen cried.

She hugged her boss and they stayed there for a moment. They pulled apart a moment later, "Good night Jack," she said.

Jack smiled, "Good night Gwen," he looked past her to Tosh, "Good night Tosh," he called.

"Good night Jack," Tosh called back.

Jack then turned and left the room; he went into his room and closed the door behind him. Gwen then did the same and crawled into bed, she fell asleep with a smile on her face and Jack's intoxicating scent in her nose…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so upon watching Fred Claus, Burn had no lines in the film at all…but I did spot him. IT was great! Cause he was wearing the little green suit and the hat and the slippers. I died laughing!**

**I can't help but wonder if John and Eve teased him for that! Alright well there is chapter two….review and let me know what you think. I'm gonna work to get this done by Sunday afternoon. It's not gonna be some epic story.**

**But tonight I have to take a bath and stuff annnd then my mum and I are watching Burn After Reading. Tomorrow I do have to go out and run some errands….my shampoo is on sale…lol…I'm leaving Sunday afternoon…but I will get this story done! Oh and pray that I do get it done, cause our cable has been shut off…hence the internet is not far behind!! I don't want to have to go to the library in order to finish this damned thing…Alright review and spread the 2009 love…Love you loads!!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	3. Torchwood Two

Chapter 3

"Rise and shine ladies," Jack called through the door the next morning.

"Shove off Jack," Gwen moaned from under her pillow and Tosh murmured an agreement.

"I'd love to, but breakfast is being served and then we need to go to the Mansion," Jack replied.

Gwen groaned but a minute later Jack heard a clunk and worried that she had fallen out of bed, she went to the door and opened it, "Alright…we'll meet you downstairs," she said.

Jack was a bit taken a back by Gwen's sudden appearance but he smiled anyways, "Alright…I look forward to it," he said.

Gwen then closed the door behind her and went into the bathroom where she proceeded to scrub her face clean.

**XX**

"Can I just have a cup of coffee?" Jack asked the woman who was serving breakfast. It was the same woman from last night and he had since learned that her last name was Cobb and everyone was calling her Mrs Cobb.

"Are you sure, love? Just a cup of coffee?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"What about you dear?" she asked Owen.

"Nothing for me thanks," he answered.

Mrs Cobb frowned and made tsk-ing noises as she walked off.

A moment later Gwen came downstairs, followed by Tosh who had her nose in her PDA.

"Nothing exciting since yesterday morning has happened back home. Janet escaped but Ianto caught her rather quickly," she said as she sat down at the table next to Owen.

"Well at least Ianto is keeping busy," Jack commented.

Just then Mrs Cobb came back with Jack's coffee, "Oh good morning dears, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Can I have a cup of coffee and some beans on toast or something?" Gwen asked.

"Of course love, and how about you?" Mrs Cobb looked at Tosh.

"Same thing please," she said.

"Alright I'll be right back," the older woman smiled and hurried off.

Gwen noticed Jack grimace as he took a sip of the coffee, "Is it that bad?" she inquired.

"I think Ianto has spoiled us, that's all," he answered.

Gwen smiled.

"So Owen we decided last night that if we can solve the problem with the rift quickly enough, were gonna stay till the first," Jack informed Owen as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean were staying till the first?" Owen spat.

"Well…the girls want to see Scottish tradition. I called Ianto last night and he's fine with it, so were staying. If you don't like it then you can always go back to Cardiff after the rift deal is taken care of," he explained.

Owen muttered a swear, but said nothing more about it the rest of the meal.

After Gwen and Tosh finished eating, the team left a tip and then went outside to where the truck was parked. They climbed in and drove up the hill to the Torchwood estate.

"That is amazing, and this is the Torchwood base? Why can't we have a cool place like this?" she asked.

"History lesson for you three," Jack began, "Torchwood was created in Eighteen-Seventy Nine by Queen Victoria in the hopes of protecting her kingdom from the alien invasion," Jack finished making sure the team were listening.

"How did she discover the existence of aliens?" Gwen asked.

"My good old friend the Doctor is to be thanked for that…and for all of you sitting here right now," he answered.

"If we ever meet the Doctor…remind me to give him a piece of my mind," Owen said, but a smile was on his face.

"So what was the alien she encountered?" Tosh asked.

"Well it wasn't exactly an alien, but a werewolf. But she learned that night of the other supernatural beings, which includes of course aliens. She decided that fateful night that the Torchwood institute would be created. The name of Torchwood came from the name of the mansion. That there is a rough telling of how Torchwood came about," Jack finished explaining and by this time he was parking the car.

The doors of the house opened and a middle aged man walked out with a woman who looked like she was a teenager.

Jack, Owen, Gwen, and Tosh climbed out of the SUV.

"Dad, their team is so much larger than ours," the girl whispered.

"You must be Torchwood Three," Mr Stabilo said, smiling as he walked over to shake Jack's hand.

"Yes, my name is Captain Jack Harkness. This is Doctor Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, our liaison with the Police and Toshiko Sato…our resident genius. We would have brought Ianto Jones…who is pretty much our coffee boy, but we needed to leave someone back home to monitor things there," Jack introduced the team and smiled back at the people who worked for Torchwood Two.

"It's very nice to meet you all, my name is Matthew Stabilo, and this is my daughter Marilyn. She is our computer genius as well," he said, smiling proudly.

"How old are you Marilyn?" Gwen inquired with a smile.

"Twenty three," she answered.

"You look much younger," Tosh commented.

"So how about we get inside and you can tell us more about this rift," Owen suggested.

"Yes of course, follow me," Matthew said.

The team followed the father and daughter into the large mansion and a moment later they were seated in a conference room of sorts, Gwen couldn't help but think it was the old dining room.

"So we noticed…well rather I noticed the other day on my laptop a series of higher intake of alien activity, just down by the monastery. I'm sure you know the story about that to begin with," Marilyn smiled at Jack and he smiled back, "That's were the monks found the werewolf, yes," he said.

"Well I put up some monitors on the area and it seems to be some sort of rift. We know a little bit about your own rift and we figured that you could come up here and investigate it. It is probably nothing but we just want to make sure," Marilyn finished explaining.

"Yeah we don't mind. We've all agreed that if it is nothing more than another rift in Time and Space…or something that has somehow made it up here from ours, then we can give you the tech for our own Rift Monitoring programme and you can put it on your computer. We have a Rift Manipulator but we don't suggest you build one. It's given us enough trouble in the past," Jack explained.

"That would be fantastic," Mr Stabilo said, smiling.

"In the mean time, if the Rift is becoming active…it is probably best if you get yourself a bigger team. We can't come up here every time you have a problem…even if Torchwood Four is missing," Jack said, smiling slightly.

"Oh it's still missing?" Gwen asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah it is," he answered, laughing as well.

"Alright yes well until the Rift incident that is what we have been working on," Marilyn said.

"Okay we'll go and check this out and see what's going on with it," Owen said next.

"We'll see you lot in a bit," Gwen said.

Torchwood Three then turned and left the mansion, they climbed into their truck and drove to where this rift was.

"We've all been right, it's nothing harmful for now," Tosh said about fifteen minutes later, her Rift Monitor in her hands.

"You sure about that?" Owen asked.

"Yeah positive, I can go back to the Mansion between now and when we leave and help Marilyn out with the programme. It's nothing they can't handle themselves," she answered.

"Just the two of them?" Gwen asked an eyebrow rose.

"Yeah they'll be fine," Tosh replied, confident.

"Well then lets get back to the hotel and maybe we can go exploring," Jack offered.

Everyone murmured an agreement and they climbed back into the SUV.

"Captain Harkness, just the person I needed to see!"

Jack raised an eyebrow as the team walked into the hotel lobby and Mrs Cobb came at them.

"How can I be of assistance?"

"We had a patron leave just this morning, if one of your friends wants to leave the room their in, I've held it just for you," she explained with a smile.

"I'll take it!" Owen said.

Mrs Cobb grinned, "I've changed the sheets and cleaned up, so it's ready to be moved into and as a little treat since we had the mix up, the room is on us," she said.

"Oh we can't do that," Gwen offered quickly.

"No love honest, business has been very good this season because of all the tourists here for the celebrations, so it's the least we can do," Mrs Cobb replied.

"Well thank you very much ma'am," Jack said.

He turned to Owen, "Go and get your stuff out of MY room and go with Mrs Cobb to your new room," Jack said, grinning like a banshee.

Gwen smiled, "You're quite happy aren't you?" she said to Jack.

He nodded then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "He snores."

"Yes…I know," she replied.

Jack shrugged then followed Owen up to the room.

Gwen and Tosh followed their leader and then went into their own room.

The girls changed into some more comfortable gear, ready to explore and have some fun for once in their long careers as Torchwood employees…

**XX**

**A/N- I really wanted to do loads more with this chapter, but I can't bring myself to focus. I'm going to try to wrap this whole thing up with chapter four….if I can't get it finished before I leave around 2-ish tomorrow, I'll save what I have, put it on a flashdrive, and see about working on it at Rosas…but I can't promise anything. **

**I also would love to do more tonight, but I have got to get packed for tomorrow so I have time when I get home from church to work on chapter four. I love you loads and thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far!**

**KEEP REVIEWING TO KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**

**Love you loads, Beccs! ^_^**


	4. Ice Skating

Chapter 4

Gwen and Tosh were waiting outside Jack's room ten minutes later; Owen came and joined them.

"You two look like it's gone and snowed in the last five minutes," he said, taking in their outfits.

Both were wearing jeans, with winter boots. Gwen and Tosh both had on black coats and gloves.

"Well it was a bit on the nippy side outside, and its only going to get colder," Gwen said.

Just then Jack appeared, "Well you three are ready then…do we know what we want to do?" he inquired.

"I dunno, we can figure it out when we get outside," Tosh said, smiling.

Jack smiled, and the team then left the hotel.

XX

"Oh come on Jack! It could be fun!"

"No, absolutely not. I do not ice skate!"

Gwen frowned, "Come on, I've never done it before…you've been around the planet a few hundred years…you can show me some old tricks!"

Tosh was lacing up her skates already, she stood up and looked at Jack, "I had a bad experience once with ice skating. This is the first time I've skated in years...so whatever your beef is with skating…it couldn't have been as bad as mine, and yet, here I am!" she said.

Gwen watched as Tosh went onto the rink, skating like she had never stopped. She looked envious.

"Come on, just come out with me. I'll probably be horrible anyway, so I won't last very long," Gwen said.

"Oh, alright!" Jack threw his hands up into the air as he stood up from where he sat. He walked over to the rental area and got a pair of skates in his size.

A moment later they were laced up and he was taking his friends hand as they went out onto the ice.

It took them both a moment to get some balance, but they were both quite good at it.

"So how was Rhys when you told him that you were spending the New Year with your team?" Jack asked.

They were not holding hands any longer since both had been maintaining a level of balance for more than five minutes.

"He was pretty angry…but I wanted to come…so he is going to have to get over it," Gwen answered.

"As long as you two are okay…no trouble in paradise right?" Jack asked.

Gwen smiled at his genuine worry, "I dunno Jack…I love Rhys…really I do…but…"

Jack looked at her, "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Nothing...it's nothing…forget I said anything," Gwen said quickly.

Jack frowned as Gwen began to pick up the pace a little bit.

He picked up the pace as well so they could still skate side by side; Jack always felt a sense of comfort when he was with Gwen.

She smiled at him, Jack could tell it was slightly forced, but there was something genuine behind it too…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay yes I know that was super short…but I wanted to update…I've been wanting to work on it, but two days here and I've been having loads of fun!!**

**Rosa and I have been busy watching loads of stuff…and she said when we get back tonight from wherever were going, were gonna watch Einstein and Eddington!!!**

**Isn't it funny…I bought the Spirt Trap a few weeks ago and I waited to watch it with her…and she has had Einstein and Eddington for weeks and she waited for me to watch it! We've been on the same wave length.**

**It was a bit odd the first night I was here…cause we said the same thing at the same time, four times in one night! It was crazy! Lol….well I hope the spelling isn't horrible in this…forgive me if it is.**

**I want to wrap this up in the next chapter or so…but if you have prompts I will GLADLY take them!!**

**REVIEW TO KEEP ME INSPIRED AND BREATHING!!**

**Love you loads! Beccs! ^_^**


	5. The Pina Coloda Song

Chapter 5

"Gwen could you skate any slower?"

Gwen looked up and saw Owen go flying past her.

"Show off!" she called.

Jack had fallen back at some point and was now skating beside her, they both watched as Tosh went skating on to catch up with Owen.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you," Jack said.

"I could care less," Gwen muttered, watching with a slight smile as Tosh and Owen skated side by side, laughing together.

"As I was skating I remembered something from ages back, take my hand," Jack suddenly said.

Gwen managed to stop herself and turned to Jack, she took his hand slightly uncertain. He then pulled her out more into the center of the rink and by some miracle; the two began to dance with each other on the ice.

Gwen laughed as Jack waltzed with her, and she managed to remain upright for more than five minutes. He spun her out and then back into him, but Gwen didn't catch Jack's hand, she lost her balance and fell hard on her bum.

Owen and Tosh came rushing over and Gwen was just laughing.

"You alright darlin'?" Owen asked.

Gwen nodded, still laughing, "Oh I haven't had that much fun in years!" she said as Jack and Tosh pulled her to her feet.

"Damn, I was going to do the big finale with picking you up and spinning you in the air!" Jack said with a smile.

"If you had done that I would have murdered you," Gwen said as the team headed for the exit.

Jack said nothing but just smiled.

XX

"Looked like you two were having fun," Tosh commented a little while later as they walked into their hotel room.

"Yeah…we were," Gwen said as she pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and one of her dressy blouses.

"That's lovely," Tosh commented.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door, but she left it open a crack.

"Ow!" Tosh heard Gwen cry from the bathroom.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, my bum is just really sore now…and it's till cold!" Gwen replied.

Tosh smiled to herself as she put on one of her dresses.

A few minutes later Gwen came out, she was wearing the new dry pair of jeans and the black see through blouse but underneath she had a black tank top on. Her hair had since been brushed and curled at the ends. She grabbed a cashmere wrap from the wardrobe and put on her black heels. They might be a pain to walk in, but it was the only time she'd really get to wear them.

"Lovely dress Tosh," Gwen commented just as she was putting some earrings in and adding a necklace to the whole ensemble.

"Thanks Gwen, you look nice too," Tosh replied.

Gwen smiled.

The two women put on their gloves and made sure they had their guns, neither ever went anywhere without their weapons.

"I'll just be out in the hall," Tosh said. She left the room while Gwen grabbed a few more things and made sure she had some cash. Then Gwen went to the door and saw Jack and Tosh chatting, Jack stopped dead when he saw Gwen.

"Wow," he breathed, "You look…really lovely," he said.

Gwen felt her cheeks flush a shade of red, but before she could comment, the door of Owen's room opened and he joined them.

"Well then, I guess were all ready to leave then," he said.

Gwen nodded, she and Jack walked ahead as Owen and Tosh were behind them. No one said anything until they reached downtown Glasgow. Music was blaring somewhere and the entire city was lit up.

"So this is a Hogmanay celebration…" Tosh commented.

"Well this isn't tradition, clearly…but yeah," Jack replied.

"We should get a bite to eat and maybe see the band that's playing," Gwen commented.

Jack nodded.

The four of them walked a bit until they found a place serving food. Tosh, Gwen, and Jack ordered something and they sat down at a table under some paper lanterns.

"Everything still alright back home?" Tosh asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah when we got back to the hotel I phoned Ianto, he's doing alright. Nothing eventful, though a lot of people were in today getting information about celebrations there in the city," he explained.

"So it's more like the tourists are giving him trouble instead of aliens?" Gwen said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jack said.

Just then Gwen's phone rang; she pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Gwen, its Rhys," a famillar voice said.

"Oh hey love, what's up?"

"I was just wondering when you might be home…" he asked.

"Erm…were coming home on the first," Gwen answered.

"Oh…right, okay then. I suppose I'll see you then," Rhys sounded angry when he hung up on Gwen.

She closed the phone and looked at it in shock, "Something wrong?" Jack inquired.

Gwen was silent for a moment, "No…nothing's wrong. Let's just have fun," she said.

The other three members of the team looked at Gwen for a moment but they all decided together that they wouldn't say anything.

They finished eating and they began to walk down the street. At one point, Gwen felt Jack's hand slip into hers. She glanced at him a moment but he didn't see her looking at him. She then looked at their hands that were entwined in such a perfect matter. She didn't pull away, something about them holding hands felt soo right.

**XX**

_*The Next Night*_

"Three gin and tonic's please," Gwen said to the barman.

She was already slightly tipsy along with Tosh; Jack wasn't affected by it...for now.

"There you are love," the man said once he set the three glasses down.

Gwen managed to pick them up and walked over to their table.

Owen seemed to be looking at them bitterly. He missed the taste of alcohol, which was definitely a downside to being dead…not being able to drink or eat anything.

"So I think we should sing a tune," Jack said as Gwen sat down and passed out the drinks.

"And why would we do that?" Gwen asked.

"Because I'm drunk...it's New Years Eve…and it should be fun for a good laugh," Jack answered.

"What are we going to sing?" Owen asked.

The girls looked at Owen, clearly surprised that he was going to join in on what would definitely be a most horrid occasion.

"Not Auld Lang Syne…we'll sing that later," Gwen said quickly.

"Agreed…how about…" before Jack named a song he leaned over to Owen, whispered something and Owen laughed, then together the men began to sing, "I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long.  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song.  
So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read," the men stopped and looked at Gwen and Tosh. They laughed and continued with the chorus.

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

Jack and Owen laughed and continued singing, "I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.  
But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine.  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad."

Owen then let Jack sing this part of the song, "Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."

Owen then sang the next part while Gwen and Tosh giggled like school girls,

"So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.  
I knew her smile in an instant; I knew the curve of her face.  
It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew".

Jack and Owen sang the chorus together this time, "That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."

Gwen and Tosh then stood up and linked arms as they sang the last part of the song, both were laughing so hard as they sang, Jack and Owen were laughing as they watched the girls kick their legs high in the air as they sang, "If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."

When they finished they noticed some of the other drunken locals had crowded around and were watching the team sing, no longer paying attention to the Blondie tribute band that was playing…Bleachie. The crowd began to applaud Jack, Gwen, Owen, and Tosh's efforts.

Jack and Owen stood up and the four of them bowed.

The girls were in fits of giggles again as they sat down at the table while the crowd went back to listening to Bleachie.

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Gwen you said that yesterday," Jack said.

She laughed, "Well that was much more fun!" she replied.

Jack smiled as he took another sip of his drink.

"I'm going to try to get closer to the stage; you want to come with me Tosh?" Owen asked as he stood up.

"Sure…might as well see what these people look like," Tosh replied, giggling slightly as she finished her drink.

"See you later!" Owen said.

The two disappeared, leaving Jack and Gwen alone.

Gwen checked her watch, "It's eleven thirty! This is so excited!" she exclaimed, laughing as she did so.

Jack laughed and stood up; he ordered two more drinks and went back to Gwen.

"Everything alright with you and Rhys?" he asked as Gwen took a sip of her beverage.

"I don't want to talk about that spoil sport," Gwen answered.

Jack shrugged, "I hope Owen and Tosh behave themselves," he muttered.

"Well it's not like Owen would try anything…he can't feel much right? Being dead and all?" Gwen replied.

"I dunno how Owen would handle it if given the opportunity," Jack stated.

There was a silence between them for a moment and then Gwen looked up, "There is mistletoe up there," she commented.

"For Hogmanay it isn't typically for the tradition of kissing under it, it's…" but Jack couldn't finish, because Gwen had leaned over and pulled Jack to her, kissing him fiercely…

**XX**

**A/N- The best part of writing that chapter was them singing!! I loved it!! We discussed (we being Sabrina and I) a few different songs and I decided that one would be a hoot! **

**Review and I'll start writing chapter 6 soon!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!! I LOVE YOU!!! :D**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	6. Let's Touch the Stars

Chapter 6

After that, the two had lost total control. They left the bar and ran back to the hotel together. At this point it was already fifteen minutes till midnight.

Mrs Cobb wasn't behind the desk. Jack and Gwen heard cheers and singing from behind the door that said staff room and they both figured that the employee's were having their own party.

Together they went up to Jack's room, he opened the door, Gwen walked in, he closed it and she was in his arms in an instant.

Jack pinned Gwen up against the wall as he kissed her all over her neck. He lifted her off the ground for a moment and Gwen's legs wrapped around his waist.

The alcohol was definitely playing a factor in what they were about to do, but it was also something more. A mixture of pent up sexual tension since the day Gwen walked into the Hub. There had been so many times in the past when she wanted to jump Jack's bones right there, not caring if the team was watching. But clearly she never did.

What Gwen didn't know, is Jack had felt like that quite often before.

Jack then stopped kissing her for a moment and carried her over to his bed; he laid her down and looked at her for a moment. Gwen's satin green dress was now up around her thighs a bit. This was going to be difficult, but yet Jack knew he was going to enjoy teasing her by pulling her tights off slowly.

Gwen sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbows. She pulled her gold heels off, and was going to pull her tights down, but Jack stopped her.

"Here, let me," he said in a husky voice.

Gwen laid back down as Jack shed his jacket, pulled his braces down and unbuttoned his crisp blue shirt. She watched him for a moment, his white tee shirt showing off his chest. Gwen felt desire rising in her again and Jack must have known because he was on top of her for just a brief moment as he kissed her.

He was off of her again as Jack sent his hands up, under her dress to pull down the tights. As he began to slowly pull them down, Gwen cursed herself for wearing them because she knew he was going to tease her with getting them off.

Slowly Jack began to remove the sheer black tights. Once they were down past her thighs he leaned down to kiss her gently and ever so softly on both of her thighs. He laughed slightly as her legs parted; Gwen's mouth was slightly open in pure pleasure and enjoyment.

Jack then stopped his assault of her thighs and continued to pull the tights down. Within a few more seconds they were off.

Gwen sat up and Jack un-zipped her dress, she pulled her dress up over her head, taking her necklace with it. While she did this Jack pulled his white tee shirt off and trousers. He then went back to her lips. The couple's tongue's clashed against each other, and as Gwen enjoyed that she felt his erection pressing against the inside of her legs, which she spread open some more and at this movement Jack lifted his head from hers.

He looked deep into her brown eyes, she was so beautiful. Jack had dreamed of this for some time, imagined what it would be like to make love to her. He did love Gwen, more then she would ever know…

"Go on…please," Gwen's hoarse whisper shocked him.

He smiled, kissed her again, and then he entered her body.

XX

"I wonder what Jack and Gwen are up to," Tosh wondered out loud.

She and Owen had stayed to listen to Bleachie for about five minutes, but they quickly grew agitated and decided to leave the concert area.

"Who knows…Gwen seemed a bit tipsy…and Jack seemed like he had one to many," at this point they were walking by the table that the four of them had been sitting at earlier, "See their gone…maybe they went back to the hotel," Owen replied.

"You don't think do you?" Tosh asked, looking at Owen.

He shrugged sheepishly, "Who knows," he answered.

Tosh glanced at her watch, "Almost midnight," she said.

Owen checked his own, "Yeah…two minutes till. Let's get to the city centre, mingle with the crowd while they do the countdown," he said.

The two rushed off to be a part of the crowd.

XX

Gwen and Jack climaxed together, they felt like they were touching the stars and they would never come back down to earth. But they ultimately did, and once they were, Jack and Gwen clung to each other as if they would never let go.

Jack's watch began to beep, he looked at it and pressed the button for it to light up, he then smiled at Gwen, "Happy new year," he whispered.

She nodded and smiled back at him. Gwen had become completely sober at this point, but that didn't play any factor in her letting go of her Captain.

"Any regrets about two thousand and eight?" Jack asked softly.

"None," she whispered, smiling.

Jack kissed Gwen gently on her soft swollen lips and laid his head down on her heaving chest, he was soothed to hear her heart beating.

Gwen closed her eyes, savoring this moment. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of Jack's neck, they were still entwined. His body still inside hers, but she didn't care. Gwen wanted to stay there forever. She could tell that two thousand and nine was already shaping up to be a pretty good year…if only she knew…

**XX**

**A/N- Alright…I think I'm gonna end the story with the next chapter…then I have to work on my Titanic parody story…then I swear I will update Before the Worst and then The Lost Daughter….review and spread the love! Love you loads, Beccs! ^_^**


	7. No Regrets

**A/N- And yes I just realized in going over the last chapter that I said in the authors note that seven would be the last chapter, and I've been saying that since chapter four…but whatever…this IS the last chapter…**

**XX**

Chapter 7

"Jack? Is Gwen in there?"

Jack raised his head, coming out of his sleep, he could hear Tosh on the other side of the door, and Gwen was still entwined with his body, sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah, she's in here," he called back, his voice hoarse from sleeping. He checked his watch; it was three thirty in the morning.

"Did you two sleep together?" she asked.

Jack could tell Tosh had gotten completely smashed, she wouldn't have normally asked that kind of question.

"It's none of your business," he called back while he attempted to roll off of Gwen without waking her up.

Gwen groaned and Jack knew he had failed in his attempt, "Go to bed Tosh, were leaving in the morning," he said.

Jack listened as he heard Tosh walk across the hall to her room, and he heard Owen go into his room, which was right next to Jack's.

"Jack?"

He looked down to see Gwen, her eyes just barely open.

"Yeah, sorry…Tosh woke me up," he said softly.

She nodded and shifted her body a bit, pulling the covers over her. Jack lay next to her, the duvet covering both of them. He wrapped his arms around her and held Gwen close to him. Within a few seconds they were asleep again, smiles on their faces.

XX

"Owen! Get up, were leaving!" Jack shouted through the door.

It was ten AM the next morning; he had a slight headache from the alcohol he had enjoyed the night before.

Jack heard a groan from Owen's room, "Rise and shine," he said.

As Jack waited he looked and saw Gwen come out of her room. She looked at Jack a bit awkwardly, he smiled at her and she blushed.

Owen's door opened, "What's the fire?"

"We have to go, now get dressed and pack up your things," Jack said.

"Alright, whatever," Owen closed the door and Jack turned around to Gwen, "Can we talk for a minute? Assuming you're packed," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Jack went into his room; Gwen saw his one small suitcase at the foot of the bed. He closed the door and they sat down.

"What are we going to do about…last night? Are you going to leave Rhys?" Jack asked.

Gwen thought for a moment, and then nodded, "Yeah…of course I am. I'm not going to make us an affair like Owen and I were. I owe Rhys the truth…and that's what he deserves," she said.

Jack felt a smile tear at his lips. It wasn't fair of him to ask her to leave Rhys, but the fact that she wanted this to be more than some flimsy affair made him so happy.

There was a silence for a moment between them and then Gwen leaned in and kissed Jack gently on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment and then broke apart, both smiling.

XX

"Home sweet home," Tosh mused as they pulled into Cardiff that night.

"You said it," Gwen agreed.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking garage of the Hub, Ianto was waiting with hot cups of coffee.

"How sweet is that?! You were waiting for us!" Gwen cried as she climbed out of the truck and taking a cup from Ianto.

"Good to have all of you back," Ianto said as the team grabbed cups of coffee.

"Well it's late, I'm gonna head home. See you all later," Gwen gulped down her coffee, gave Ianto his mug back and grabbed her bag from the back of the SUV.

She then went to her car, put the bag in the back and left the Hub.

"Rhys! I'm home!" she called about five minutes later.

"So you've decided to come back then?" he asked.

Rhys came out of the kitchen, a beer in his hands.

"Look…you're angry with me and you have every right to be, especially after I say I what I have to tell you," Gwen said.

"Well get on with it then," Rhys said, sitting down.

"Erm…well the thing is…I don't think we should get married," she said.

He looked at her, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well I've been thinking about it a lot…and I just don't think it's a good idea, and I think we should see other people," she said, rather quickly as she fiddled with getting her ring off her finger.

"Gwen…you are joking aren't you?! Tell me you're joking!" Rhys cried, standing up now to look her in the eyes.

"I…I'm not joking Rhys, you know I wouldn't ever joke about something like that," she said.

"But we've sent out the invitations and everything! What's happened? Did something happen to you in Scotland?!" he demanded.

Gwen shook her head then stopped, "I…I don't want to lie to you…and I feel horrible about doing this to you…again, but I cheated on you when I was up there. I've realized that it's not fair to you if I just keep on sleeping with someone else when you can be with someone better than me," she said.

"You slept with someone up there?! Who was it?" Rhys asked.

"Erm…Jack," she said in a small voice.

"I can't believe you Gwen! How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry…look I know I'm a horrible person, and you have every right to hate me. So I'm just gonna get a change of clothes and I'm gonna go stay at the Hub…" Gwen pushed past Rhys and into their bedroom. She packed up some clothes and stopped at the door before leaving, Rhys was still standing, in shock.

"I'm really sorry," she then pecked him on the cheek and left the flat.

XX

"I've done it," Gwen announced to Jack as she walked into his office a few minutes later.

The rest of the team had left for home; Jack was just sitting up reading Ianto's notes from the last few days.

"You left him?"

Gwen nodded as she dropped her bag onto the floor.

"Any regrets…about any of it?" he asked.

She sighed and sat down in his lap, Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her, "None," she whispered.

Jack and Gwen made eye contact and their lips met.

It had been an eventful New Years, but neither the Captain nor Miss Cooper had any regrets…

The End

**XX**

**A/N- That was not really the way I originally intended on ending any of it but I'm kind of pleased. I hope you all liked it…please review and send me some love. Before the Worst…is going to get typed up and sent out to the beta TONIGHT!**

**I got Series Two of Torchwood and Series one of Secret Diary of a Call Girl today! *cheers***

**Anyways…review and send me the love. I hope you all have a fantastic and truly wonderful 2009!**

**All my love and best wishes for the new year, Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
